Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 14
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (1st, 127 points) | final_result = 4th, 159 points | prev = 13 | next = 15 }} Norway participated in the North Vision Song Contest 14 in Astana, Kazakhstan. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 11, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the song "Cinderella" performed by Alexandra Joner. The entry qualified from the first semi-final and placed 4th in the final, scoring 159 points. Den Norsken Sangen 11 On 23rd March 2015, it was announced that Norway would participate in the fourteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was also confirmed that another DNS edition would be held presenting along with it a new basic logo. 228 entries were submitted with a jury of 5 people from music companies in Norway having to shorten them into 10. No foreign act was once again participating, making it clear that NRK looks only for native talents in the next editions. NRK announced on 24th March that the format would return to the usual one and that it was changed last edition due to the celebration of 10 editions. Also, the songs weren't presented each day, but all of them on Saturday 4th April. NRK announced the dates of the artists presentation on 24th March 2015; the first act would be revealed on 25th March 2015 and the last on 3rd April 2015. NRK presented the artists each day along with a 15 seconds snipet of their entry. There was positive feedback by the fans for the new idea of the Norwegian broadcaster. In the first round only juries from NVSC participating countries could give their votes. After the voting of the first round is closed, the four most voted songs would progress to the Gold Final. The final started on 6th April with the voting lasting about ten days, ending on 15th April 2015. The qualifiers announcements took place the next day. In the second round, only people from Norway could vote by SMS or by phone calling. The final results were revealed on 1st May 2015 with Alexandra Joner winning the Gold Final with a big margin and returning therefore the contest. At Northvision On 1st May 2015, during the Allocation Draw, Norway was allocated to perform in the first half of the first semi-final and was drawn to sing 2nd during the Semi-finals Running Order which took place on 18th May 2015, in Astana City Hall. Joner, already known in the NVSC public from her first participation with "Come Inside Me", was one of the fan favourites before the contest placing in the top 10 in the betting odds of the contest. Norway managed to qualify and was announced as the first finalist. In the press conference after the semi-final, Alexandra was drawn to perform 8th in the Grand Final after Monaco and before Germany. Norway finished 4th in the final recieving 159 points with 12 points coming from Armenia. It was shortly after revealed, that Norway came first in the semi-final for the first time. This was the third best result for the Nordic country back then and Alexandra seemed very satisfied and happy making it to the top 5 and bringing a much better result than her first participation. On 26th June 2015, the split results were revealed. Norway won the televoting and came second in the juries for the first semi-final and was placed third in the televoting and seventh in the juries for the final. The song was nominated in 4 categories for the awards of the Best Dance / R&B, English, Northern and Top 6 song. On 6th July 2015, it was announced that it won in the category of the Best English Song. Voting Norway participated and had to vote in the first semi-final. In the final, Norway announced their votes as 11th. Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Semi-final 1 votes Final votes Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Olav Viksmo Slettan while Silje Reiten Nordnes served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Erlend Bratland, who came third in Den Norsken Sangen 11. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 14 Category:NVSC 14 countries